


Grow Up

by Deer_Skjeer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depends on your definition of sad, Feels, Gen, I'm bad at tags, Sad, School stuff idk, WOW I'm bad at this, headcanons, i'll add as i go along - Freeform, kind of, school years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_Skjeer/pseuds/Deer_Skjeer
Summary: Jon is childish, and that's a fact.But why?If he's stuck with such unenthusiastic housemates, how does he stay so cheerful?Or a better question would be why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was some headcanon/fanfiction I came up whilst listening to Lost one's weeping  
> Good song btw  
> I recommend it

Jon trembled slightly, hearing those words any kid dreads.

"Would somebody like to come up and answer this question?"

He glanced around the room, seeing if maybe the teacher was looking at another student, but no. He HAD to be the smart one, didn't he?

"Jon? Would you like to come answer this? I'm sure someone as clever as you will answer this easily."

Jon nodded, shakily, then slowly got up from his seat. He took a deep breath, walking up to the board. It towered before him, since he certainly wasn't the tallest in the class. He nervously picked up the chalk from the teacher's hand, staring up at the words on the board. Could you even call them words? They were nothing he had seen before. He gulped, looking for anything he recognized before bracing himself, beginning to write an answer. This sort of stuff was far beyond him, let alone the rest of his class, who were currently in shock from what he had to do.

"How is he doing that..?"  
"What is he even writing?!"  
"Isn't this what the seniors learn?"

There were mutters in the background, throwing him off slightly, but he mainly kept focused. He slowly began to piece it together, soon managing to understand the question. He eventually finished, stepping back to admire the board, now covered in numbers, letters, shapes, graphs and more. He sighed, relieved, smiling. The teacher looked at him with a warm smile.

"I can't believe it. You did it all right!" She grinned, brightly

Jon felt really proud of himself, for once.

That soon ended.

"Well, all except for a few things here and there.."

He looked at the ground in shame, hearing a bit of quiet snickering from his classmates. That snickering turned to laughing soon enough, and they weren't being quiet about it. Jon was on the verge of tears. To most kids this would be no big deal, but not to him.

"You're just sensitive, that's all."  
"They're not that mean, you're just too nice."  
"Quit crying, it'll get you nowhere."  
"Know what? I've had enough of you, Jonathan. I've had enough of you and your wimpy attitude! You're going nowhere in life! Nowhere! Go do whatever you want, nobody cares enough to help you.."

The words rung in his head, strongly remembering each one. He was always sensitive, easily upset, and his mother was always so supportive of him. Was. After time, as he progressively got worse and worse and handling things, as did his mother, who quickly became fed up of him. He'd come home, crying, and she'd try help him but, if he didn't calm down quickly, that was it. That was as far as her empathy would go. As a tear slipped down his cheek, he simply ran out of the room, just not brave enough to face his classmates. He leant against the wall, staring at the ceiling, sobbing silently. He soon felt the warmth of someone next to him. He looked up, trying to hold back tears. 

"You don't need to be so upset. We all get stuff wrong, it's natural." They spoke softly to him. 

Mark. 

His only friend. 

"B-But I got it wrong in front of e-everyone..!" Jon stuttered, trying to refrain from crying. 

"That doesn't matter. You done much better than any of them could do." Mark smiled slightly, looking down at the shorter boy. He wiped a few of his tears away with his sleeve. 

"S-So.. W-What now..?" 

"Shh.. Calm down, alright? We're not doing anything until you're calm." 

Jon took a deep breath, calming down. He looked up again. 

"Better now..?" 

"Yeah, I do feel a bit better now.." 

"Right. C'mon, it's better you come in now or else you'll get bombarded with questions at lunch." Mark laughed slightly, opening the door for Jon.

Jon laughed a bit as well, walking inside back to his desk. Mark did the same. The rest of the lesson went pretty smoothly until the bell for lunch rang

That would be when the chaos would start


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Can you recite the area ratio formula?//  
> //Can you recite your dreams as a child?//  
> //Who threw those dreams down the drain,//  
> //Hey, who was it?//  
> //But I already know..//

Jon sat silently at one of the tables, watching everyone else. He sighed slightly, taking the cap off of his head and staring at it. This was one of his favourites, the one he'd wear almost everywhere. It had a little crown, embroidered onto it. It had been given to him by his dad, who always called him his 'little prince'. Jon smiled, thinking of that, and put it back on, pretending it was a real crown. He smiled at the thought, in his imagination, his childish imagination, he was a prince and everyone else were his subjects. He glanced around, grinning. 

His eyes were quickly set on a specific group of people. There were only 3 of them, but he didn't know any of their names. Despite that, he could've sworn there was a fourth one with them? He shook his head, then waved, hoping to get their attention. One of them looked up at him, then looked at the other two, muttering something to them whilst gesturing to Jon. The other two looked at him for a second, a bit confused, so slowly looked away again.

"I'm sure they're just thinking of how to greet me, that's all!" Jon thought to himself, smiling.

Soon enough he saw the fourth kid walk over to the other three. One of the three muttered something to him, pointing to Jon. He glared at Jon, walking over to him.

"Hey! You! Why're you staring at my friends!?" He yelled at him, grabbing him by the collar. His accent was thick, unlike any he's heard before.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know..!" Jon stuttered, nervously.

The taller kid nodded, dropping him and walking back to the others. Jon stayed on the floor for a few seconds before getting up. He sighed, looking around then sitting back on the bench, looking up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh  
> I had no ideas for this  
> R.I.P me


End file.
